Witch in Training
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Some time has passed since that fateful day in the labyrinth and now we see what Sarah leaves behind after she finally gives in to the goblin king. Rated T for language, violence, and character death. Reviews appreciated. If you did not read the warning about the rating then please don't complain about it. Sequel to If This Were a Movie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while so let's see where it goes.**

Irene looked lovingly at the small baby in her arms, 'Oh, Sarah,' she thought, 'your daughter is truly unique.' A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her step-daughter lying lifeless in the casket. The nineteen year old lived just long enough after giving birth to hold her child an speak a particularly strange name for the baby.

"Jarethella," Irene brushed a blonde hair from the girls face, "My beautiful grand daughter. Where on earth did you inherit these strange eyes of yours from?"

The baby stared at her in amazement. The emotion looked odd coming from her mismatched eyes. Her hair and her eyes were the only indication of who her Father was. Everything else was like her Mother. The same skin color, the same rosy cheeks, everything about Sarah's baby pictures looked just like Jarethella with the exception of her eyes and hair.

"Mommy," Toby tugged on his Mother's skirt until the woman looked at him, "I wanna go home."

She smiled sadly and held out a hand to the seven year old. He accepted it and followed his parents out to the car. He tried to comfort his niece who had begun crying as soon as she was in the car seat. Finally he settled for singing a song he'd heard his sister singing to her belly many times while she was pregnant. He couldn't understand what the words actually meant but it seemed to calm the little girl down.

**Authors notes: I know this is confusing but it will all lay itself out in later chapters. What do you think of it so far. Feel free to ask as many questions as you want. I will do my best to answer them. The actual chapters will be longer than this.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: For those of you reading this I would like to explain a little more about the story. First of all Sarah was Initially expecting a boy. When the child came out a girl she had to think of a girl's name for her. I know Jarethella sounds like a terrible name for a child but I did have a friend in school whose parents were expecting a boy and ended up naming her Michaeline. On top of that Sarah was running on an extreme loss of blood from the hard birth. Thinking wasn't going to be a strong point for her in those last moments. When I actually meet people with strange names like this I have a tendency to think about how unique it sounds and find it beautiful even if others don't. I apologize if you don't like it but it is my choice what to name her.**

Toby sat at the desk in his room finishing his homework. He sensed the familiar rush of magic in the air and felt a powerful presence behind him.

"Ella, I told you not to teleport on the second floor. It's too dangerous until you can fully control it," he turned and frowned at the strange man in his room, "You're not Ella."

The man cocked his blonde head and smirked, "Hello Toby. Long time, no see. Who's Ella?"

"My nine year old niece. She can control some of her magic but she struggles with most of it," Toby noted the resemblance between this man and Ella and turned back to his work.

"Ah, your niece. That would be Sarah's progeny I assume," then sat casually in the comfy chair in the corner.

"Yes, what of it? It's not like you actually care about either of them anyway. You re Ella's Father I assume," the sixteen year old shot back.

"It's possible. Timing sounds correct at least. I doubt she'd have gotten magic from anyone else. Not many sorcerers are willing to bed a mortal and especially after she's been marked," the reply was calm and calculated.

"Did you even care about my sister," Toby was getting frustrated. Why did this conversation have to take place while he was doing trigonometry?

"Yes! Why would you ask that? I love her," the heartfelt answer sounded slightly hurt.

"You have had nine years to be here of your daughter. Never once did you even show up. Where were you when she twisted her ankle? Where were you when she scraped her knee? Where were you when she woke up screaming from nightmares? Where were you when she came home from school crying because she lost control of her powers and the other kids started calling her the wicked witch of the west even though she didn't hurt anyone!? As far as I could tell you weren't there," he dropped his homework and rounded on the powerful intruder, "I drove her to the hospital! I took care of her injuries! I sang her back to sleep ad tucked her in! I held her in my arms and told her it was going to be okay! I have done everything for her that you should have been here doing! I've been playing Daddy for her since I was seven! Where the hell were you while I was picking up your slack!?"

The angry uproar was met with calmly spoken words, "I was waiting. I didn't know about Ella. Sarah made me promise to give her ten years before checking in. She said she wasn't ready to commit but that she loved me still. She never called for me. I had no way of knowing that I was needed without breaking my promise to stay out of her way."

A sudden screeching was heard by the window and Toby ran to let the small barn owl in that was begging admittance. The owl flew softly to the bed giving the sorcerer a suspicious look.

"It's alright Ella. He has magic too. You're safe," Toby closed the window and went back to his desk.

The owl hooted and turned into a young girl. The man gasped at her appearance. She looked so much like her Mother. Her eyes were just like his however and her hair laid in blonde layers against her shoulders. The streaks of red that clashed against the silvery tresses were clearly dyed in by a professional stylist.

"Oh, Yuki," she hopped off the bed and went to the door, her blue nightgown billowing lightly around her with each step in the calm air, an indication that her magic truly wasn't in check.

She opened the door and a small Siamese cat leaped into her waiting arms. She closed the door and went back to her uncle's bed. Yuki purred and licked her master's nose.

"It's good to see that you're practicing control Jarethella but it is late and you were supposed to be in bed asleep two hours ago. You've already pushed Mrs. Alphia to her limit with your magic. Falling asleep in class is going to land you in detention," Toby scolded.

"I was sleeping. I had a nightmare. I was hoping you'd let me and Yuki sleep in here tonight," the nine year old pet her cat and stared at he odd man that couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She'd noticed the similarities. One hand came up to rub absently at her eye.

"Alright, you can sleep here tonight," he glanced at her rubbing her eyes as she let out a sneeze that caused the cat to jump and look at her in shock before shaking it's head and settling back down in the girl's lap, "Did you even bother with your allergy medicine tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't like it. The nasal spray tickles my nose. The drops make me nervous and the pills make me sleepy."

"Well too bad. Grandma and Grandpa can't afford any more of your nasal infections. Your itchy eyes are more irritating than the drops and you're about to go to bed anyway," he pulled out the aforementioned medicines from a drawer in his desk and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge kept next to the desk.

"No," she whined like a spoiled child.

"Yes, now hold still," he put the nozzle to the spray in one of her nostrils, "Sniff," she obeyed and he pressed to spray and moved it to the other nostril, "Again," she inhaled deeply and rubbed away the liquid that began dripping from her nose, "Tilt your head back now," she reluctantly stared at the ceiling and blinked just before the first drop hit her face, "Keep your eyes open or I'll hold them open," the next drop went into her eye successfully before she pulled back and refused to hold still.

"No more Uncle Toby. Please," she slid back to the headboard and took on a fetal position.

Toby sighed and moved to follow her but paused when her hands began to glow a faint shade of blue, "Don't you dare use magic against me. I'm sure that would make a bad first impression on your Father," she looked at the sorcerer and he returned her glance with a stern look that told her to behave. She regained control and the glow faded, "Now come here," Toby indicated the spot where she had just been sitting. The girl moved back to her original seat and let him put the final drop in.

"Jarethella," she heard her Father's voice and looked up at him while Toby worked on freeing the pill from it's protective packaging, "I don't ever want to see you prepare to use magic against a relative again. Do you understand me young lady," he fixed her with a strict look.

She nodded, "Yes Daddy, I understand. I won't let it happen again if I can help it."

"I can teach you to control it," his expression softened just a little, "Now I believe you owe your uncle an apology for your rash actions."

She nodded and tried not to cry, "I'm sorry uncle Toby."

Toby managed to get the pill loose, "It's okay kiddo," he handed her the pill and the water and she quickly dry swallowed the pill before using the water to wash out the taste and relieve the lump the pill had caused in her throat. After chugging half the bottle she realized water was not going to stop the ache in her throat from disappointing her only living parent.

She looked at the stranger she recognized as her Father. His eyes held a sad kindness for her. She could tell he was trying to mask his disgruntled feeling with her. Not thinking to stop herself she gave Toby back the water and ran to her parent, climbing into his lap and hugging him as she cried, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be good. Please don't be mad at me. I'm just tired. My judgment's off."

Surprised he hugged her to him, "Don't worry princess. I'm not mad. I know it can be hard to control but I'll teach you. You need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. Are we clear on that?"

She leaned back and looked at him. He was smiling happily. She smiled back and summoned a blank crystal, "Crystal clear Daddy."

He looked at the small orb and placed his hand over it. Concentrating he infused it with a linking spell and willed it to dissolve into both of them, successfully binding them as student and teacher.

"Time for bed my protégé," he picked her up and tucked her in, smiling when the cat meowed in acknowledgement at him. He sang her to sleep with the song he once sang to Sarah.

"So that's where she got that song from," Toby finished the last math problem an put his homework away.

"Yes, I sang it to Sarah as an attempt to woo her while she was trying to save you," Toby gave him a confused look, "She never told you? She was probably too embarrassed. I'm sure she'll inform you of these events if you ask."

"You really don't know do you," Toby realized that this man truly had been oblivious to the events of the last ten years.

"Know what," he looked at the teen in confusion.

"Sarah's been dead for nine years. She didn't survive after Ella's birth. The doctors said they could only save one not both. Sarah chose the baby. She loved you two with her final breaths," the boy watched as the stranger's face contorted in emotional pain, "Perhaps now I should show you to the guest room. You look like you need to be alone," the man nodded and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to fight back his tears. Toby led him down the hall to the guest room, "There are pajamas in the dresser if you want to change. You may have to dig a bit to find the ones that will fit. It's packed for all ages, sizes, and genders. Adult male is top left. The bathroom is through the door next to the bed. If you get hungry we keep the mini fridge stocked with fresh snacks. It's right by the window. Would you like me to get you up for breakfast in the morning," the reply was a small nod, "If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"It's Jareth," he closed the door, found the pajamas, used the bathroom, took a quick shower, and finally cried himself to sleep in the bed.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Please read and review. I am sorry if the first author's note in the chapter came across as offensive to anyone. It wasn't meant to.**


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or it's characters. I am only borrowing them for a bit**

**Author's note: I know it's a little short but at least it's an update. I update faster when I get reviews. Just saying.**

**Ch 2. First Impressions**

"Mom, Dad, we have a bit of a surprise guest so if you could just set an extra place for breakfast that would be great," Toby went to rush out of the kitchen to wake said guest.

"Hold it," Irene called and waited for her son to return, "Who is it?"

"His name is Jareth. He's Ella's Father. Oh, and he only just learned about Sarah's death and about Ella. He's very upset about Sarah but he seems to love Ella so just try not to mention Sarah unless he asks. Keep in mind that as her closest biological relative he has the right to take Ella so keep the irritation with magic on the down low," before he could be called back for more questioning he turned and bounded up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door.

"Come in," was the immediate reply.

Toby entered the room and froze at the scene before him. Yuki was curled up with her head on Jareth's thigh. The sorcerer was sitting with his legs crossed on the pillow wearing a white shirt left partway unbuttoned to show part of his chest and some strange pendant. His pants were so close fitting that Toby wondered how he wasn't uncomfortable. On his feet were the same black boots he'd worn last night. Ella was laying with her head in his lap. She held still as he put her eye drops in. When he finished she sat up and crawled into his lap before accepting the pill he handed her.

"Now then," he hugged her after she had swallowed it, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

She shook her head against his chest and looked up at him, "No Daddy, I was just being stubborn last night."

"Well I'm not going to put up with a stubborn student so you're going to have to learn to do as you're told even if you don't want to," he tapped her nose with a gloved forefinger giving her an adoring smile.

She wrinkled her nose and giggled at the small gesture, "Okay Daddy, whatever you say."

"Now what was it you wanted Toby," he looked up at the teen in the doorway.

"Just to tell you that breakfast is ready. You're welcome to join us," Toby replied.

Ella hopped off the bed and was immediately dizzy. She clutched her head with one hand and grasped the bed to steady herself with the other. Toby rushed forward a bit worried.

"I'm fine. I just stood up too fast," the little girl finally got her bearings but only long enough to take a few steps forward and stumble, getting dizzy again.

"Ella," he caught her before she could fall and felt the heat radiating from her, "Kiddo, you have a fever. Jareth, how long has she been up?"

"By my knowledge about half an hour," Jareth reached out and pulled his daughter back onto the bed.

Toby rushed to the staircase and called towards the kitchen, "Mom, come quickly. I think Ella's sick."

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it so far. If you have time please review and tell me what your think. Questions are always accepted.**


	4. Family Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please enjoy the story in which most of the characters were made up by and therefore belong to Jim Henson.**

**Ch 3. Family Problems**

Irene rushed into the room with a thermometer. Ella hid under the covers.

"Ella come on out. We need to take your temperature," she ignored the guest to try pulling the covers off the child.

"Not that one," was the demanding reply.

"Ella, you broke the oral thermometer with your magic last time you were sick," she kept trying in vain to get her grand daughter to come out.

"Ella you're being stubborn. Come out and get it over with," Jareth ordered.

Ella growled, "It's not fair," she banged her fist on the mattress.

He sighed, "Your Mother used to say that so often and I'll tell you what I told her. If you're going to say that give a basis for comparison or the reply is almost always going to

be that life is not fair."

Her head peeked out from under the covers, "It's embarrassing," she whined.

"Is that your basis for comparison," he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and cuddled as best as she could to her Father's side. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. She definitely had a fever. He spoke gently to her, "Would you feel more comfortable with less people in the room," she nodded and clung to him. He nodded to himself figuring out how to fix the problem, "Alright, choose two people in this room to stay."

She didn't hesitate, "You and Uncle Toby."

Irene smiled sadly and handed Jareth the thermometer, "Do you have anything important going on at school today Toby," she asked as her husband left the room.

"Nothing that can't be made up later," he knew she wouldn't ask unless she was going to let him stay home with Ella, "I'll call Michelle and have her pick up my homework for me and I'm sure if I ask she'll stop by the grade school and pick up Ella's homework as well."

The woman nodded, "I'll call the school and have them keep her homework in the office to be picked up. I'll also let the schools know that you two will be absent today," she gave Ella one final sad look before leaving the room.

"Alright Ella, are you going to cooperate now," Jareth asked his daughter in a firm voice.

The girl nodded and allowed her temperature to be taken. The room was quiet as they waited the necessary time for the thermometer to register the correct reading. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the poor child it was over and she could pull her pants back up and sit next to her Father.

"100.9," he set it aside and hugged her.

"Mom's making pancakes for breakfast, Ella. You feeling up to it if we bring your food up here," he sat on the edge of the bed and looked calmly at his niece.

She considered that for a second and her stomach roiled feeling nauseous. She clung to her Father's arm and shook her head trying to will the sick feeling to stop. Jareth could sense her powers straining to follow her desires. Without meaning to she was activating her powers and attempting to use them but in her weakened state they had little effect and her stomach ache would not cease. He wanted to lend his own magic to help but it was best to let her body fight it out. Her mortal immune system needed to gain strength to keep up with the witch half.

"How about something less solid," he suggested.

"Oatmeal," she agreed, "Do we have any peaches and cream flavored," she looked at her uncle.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, I'll go make that for you Ella," he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Ella, I have made an observation and I would like to ask for further detail. Is there some reason you don't like your grandparents," Jareth looked curiously at his offspring.

"They don't like my magic. They say I shouldn't use it because it's abnormal and wrong. Toby doesn't think it's wrong though. He says it's apart of who I am. He says I shouldn't try to suppress it. I should just be me, magic and all," she leaned against him not liking the topic of conversation.

"Do they make you feel unloved when they talk to you like that," he didn't like discussing his in-laws' prejudice beliefs either but it had to be done for Jarethella's sake.

She nodded and spoke in a teary voice, "When they catch me using magic they yell at me. Grandma says I'm lucky people don't burn witches anymore or she'd have already sent me to the stake."

He was shocked. What kind of person tells a nine year old that she should be sent to her death over something she had no choice in. He had been alive during the burning times and they were horrible. May his Mother rest in peace after she died at the stake. He shed some tears of his own for his beloved bearer as his own child sobbed in his arms.

"Never again," he swore under his breath, "Never again will mortal prejudice end the life of anyone in my dear family."

He waited until Ella had eaten and fallen asleep to confront that mortal bitch that dared to threaten his heir. He found her reading some romance novel in the living room.

"How dare you," he said with an angry sneer as he stood in the door way.

She looked up in surprise, "Excuse me."

"You raise my daughter in your house and tell her she is worthless because of her power. No wonder Sarah thought you a wicked step-Mother. You have no true care for those in your family that aren't genetically related to you," he stepped into the room keeping his glare fixed on her.

"Like you have treated her any better. For nine years the girl has been an orphan and you suddenly show up out of the blue. Then you behave like you've been here all along," she put the book down and stood to face him.

"Burned at the stake," he said, his eyes flashing with fury, "You told her she should be burned at the stake. That simply won't do. I have lost my Mother to those wretched flames. I will not lose my daughter too. As soon as she is better I am taking her to my kingdom, far away from you."

"Toby won't allow that. He cares too much for the little witch to part with her," she squared her shoulders and glared back.

"Then he may come with as well. The Underground has no laws against mortals residing there as long as they are accepting of those around them," the goblin king crossed his arms.

"You can't just kidnap my son against his will," she protested.

"Oh, he'll be given a choice but I think we both know what he'll decide," a triumphant smirk formed on his face.

Irene glanced at the clock and glared at her guest, "I'm late for work Jareth and you've overstayed your welcome. Don't bother waiting for her to get better. If you must take her, go get her and leave or she'll burn in her bed," she stormed from the room.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Sorry about that but I really hate that woman as a character. She wasn't very nice to Sarah and the dog didn't to anything to deserve to be banned from the house. Poor Merlin. I love animals. Anyway go ahead and review.**


	5. Rush to the Underground

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I have stopped accepting reviews from guests. I need to be able to respond to a review when I get one to say thank you or to answer questions or explain something mentioned in the review. Spoiler alert for the rest of the note. Also if the guest who reviewed on chapters 2 and 3 is still reading I can tell you that Sarah will make multiple appearances throughout the story. Keep in mind that this happens in a universe where anything seems possible and nothing is what it seems. Dead doesn't mean gone.**

**Ch 4. Rush to the Underground**

Toby sat in the guest room and picked up his cell phone. He was about to call Michelle when Jareth burst into the room looking panicked. The door slammed against the wall and woke Ella. Before she could fully process the situation she was in her Father's arms being carried to her own room.

"Daddy," she struggled weakly in her tired state of illness, "What are you doing? Put me down."

"I can't do that Ella. We have to get your things. You're in danger here," He waved a hand and her possessions began packing themselves.

"Jareth, what's going on," Toby followed, a bit frightened of this unexpected behavior.

Jareth turned to the teen, "You have a choice to make Toby. Come with Ella and I to live in my castle or stay here with your parents. Either way she is coming with me."

"I don't understand. What's happening? You can't just take her. Not yet. You'll just make her more sick," he protested.

"I'd rather have her sick than dead," his eyes flared with fear, "Your mother threatened to kill her if I don't take her now."

Toby understood now. His Mother had said such things before. He always feared she'd do it one of these days. She always sounded so serious.

He nodded, "I'll come with you."

The man waved his hand again to pack Toby's things, "Go get your bags Toby. We're leaving in five minutes."

Toby Rushed to get his stuff. Ella squirmed and whined in pain.

"Daddy, I think I'm gonna throw up," she whimpered and he immediately took her to the only bathroom he knew of in this house, in the guest room.

He held her hair and rubbed her back as she proceeded to vomit into the toilet. She started crying as some of it came out of her nose and burned. It was getting really hard on her. She was scared, stressed, and sick. On top of it all she had only met her Father last night and now she was leaving the only home she had ever known to live in his castle. Her whole life was turning upside down and inside out. At least Uncle Toby would still be there.

"Daddy," she cried when she was done.

He wiped her mouth and nose clean with a piece of toilet paper and held her in his arms as she cried, "What is it princess?"

She looked up at him as he brushed some stray hair from her eyes, "Are you always this spontaneous?"

He smiled weakly, "Had I any choice I would wait until you get better. I just can't risk losing you. How can I explain this? Do you know anything about dogs or wolves," she nodded, "Well when a Mother canine is pregnant she makes a nest somewhere safe for the puppies or cubs. If at any time before or after her young are born she feels the nest is no longer safe she immediately moves the nest elsewhere to protect her children."

"I understand Daddy. You're scared for my life. Thank you," she hugged her parent and let him take her back to her room.

"Alright," Toby said putting the trunks from his room on the floor in Ella's room, "How are we going to do this? We have six trunks and two backpacks and someone has to carry Ella."

"I know. Daddy could make one of those hotel carts with his magic and we could use that," Ella suggested.

"I see," Jareth considered, "Not a bad idea Ella. It just might work," he threw a crystal into the corner of the room and it became a huge hotel luggage cart, "Hold her," he handed Ella to Toby.

Toby watched as Jareth situated the six trunks side by side leaving a big square hole in the middle. The rail on the side would keep the trunks from falling off. Next the sorcerer levitated Ella's mattress; sheets, pillows, and all; into the hole.

"Well come on. I'll have some of the goblins push us to the castle. Ella will need as much warmth as she can get. The labyrinth is a bit cold this time of year," he climbed into the bed and held the covers open as Toby settled in with Ella.

"Why can't you just teleport the whole thing to the castle," the teen asked.

"Direct use of magic on Ella will interfere with her immune system. That could be dangerous while she is ill," the man replied opening a portal leading to the outside of the labyrinth through the closet door.

Toby noticed it was snowing over there and cuddled his niece close to lend his own body heat. Some goblins were summoned. A quick order was given from their king and they began moving. The girl shivered and curled up to stay warm.

"Try to sleep princess. We'll be there when you wake," Jareth had to wrap an arm around Toby from the other side of Ella to give her some heat from himself.

Ella nodded and closed her eyes. As her two companions sang to her she managed to fall asleep in spite of the cold.

"How long," Toby looked desperately at Jareth.

"Not long. The trick of the labyrinth is to make it so easy that the challenger over thinks it and goes the wrong way," the goblin king pulled the sheets up over their heads to hold in more heat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was around noon when she heard the voice of her Father trying to wake her. Sensing that her body was still cold she resisted and tried to go back to sleep. The voice continued, gentle but insistent. Realizing that he intended to out stubborn her she groaned and rolled away.

"Ella, it's lunch time. Wake up," he shook her gently.

"Daddy, mm tired. Lemme sleep," she whined.

"I know little one. Just sit up. Eat your lunch. I'll give you your medicine to help you feel better. Then you can go back to sleep," he rolled her gently back to face him.

She let him help her sit up and leaned into his side. She allowed him to spoon feed her the strange soup she'd never had before. She didn't recognize any of the herbs or vegetables in it. The flavor was strong enough to make her want to eat but not strong enough to make her sick. She felt the herbs taking effect as her magic seemed to bind inside of her so she couldn't activate it. She looked up at him in fear.

"Daddy, why," she asked.

"Your magic takes up energy. The martrine herbs in the soup temporarily binds it so your energy can be used for healing. Once you're better I'll stop feeding you the soup and your powers will return," he promised.

She nodded and kept eating. Without her magic she wasn't as tired. She still felt the need to sleep though. Jareth contemplated how he was going to handle this. His wife was now dead. His long lost daughter was sick and may get worse. To top it all off tensions between him and his brother were on the brink of starting a deadly war over something as ridiculous as trade routes.

"Here we go Ella," he held a teaspoon of medicine to her lips.

She accepted it, swallowed, and grimaced at the bitter flavor, "Yucky," she stated.

"I know. It can't be helped. Now lay down and sleep. I'll wake you in half an hour to take your temperature. Toby and I managed to scrounge up and oral thermometer for you," he helped her lay down and covered her up.

"Thank you for taking care of me Daddy," she said and yawned.

"You're welcome little one. Now get some sleep," he stroked her hair and went to close the curtains.

She watched him from under the blankets. He smiled at her when he picked up the lunch tray. She smiled back at her Father and closed her eyes to fall asleep. Little did she know that this would be the last time she would ever see his face.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: Cliffy, you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Again I update faster with reviews. Feel free to ask questions but I warn you some of the questions for this chapter may be things I want to keep you guessing on.**


	6. Sickness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept for the OC's. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: Okay this is where it starts to get really interesting. I apologize for any boredom you may experience during this chapter.**

**Ch 5. Sickness**

Jareth looked up from the baby he was playing with as Toby rushed into the throne room looking panicked. The teen tried to speak but he could barely breathe. The king passed the infant to the nearest goblin and patted his brother-in-law on the back.

"Take a moment to catch your breath Toby. Then try again," he instructed.

Toby tried to catch his breath but his lungs hurt and his ribs wouldn't let him breathe. He'd had a friend who went through this before. The kids from school called him Anxiety Allan. He fell to his knees as his ribs seized up and kept him from breathing. His body shook as it was overtaken by sobs which only made it hurt worse.

"Toby," Jareth quickly pulled the distressed teen into his arms, "Shh, shh, try to calm yourself. What is it?"

"Ella," the boy managed to choke out, "She…She won't…I can't wake her…She won't move."

"What? Are you sure? Toby, is she breathing," the last question was the most important and his voice said it.

Toby gave a shaky nod, "The fever…It's worse…I'm scared," he tried to speak between sobs.

"How bad," he tried a gentle rocking motion to soothe the boy.

"105.4," he sobbed.

Jareth was quick to take action. He pointed at a random goblin, "You, go get the healer. Bring her to the royal suite of the west wing," he quickly teleported the both of them to Ella's room without another word.

Toby sat in the nearest chair and tried to calm himself. Ella lay almost completely still in her bed. The only movement she made was the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. She didn't so much as stir when her Father moved her to lay in a straighter position so the healer would have better access to what her body was up to.

"Jareth," a female voice sounded from the doorway.

He looked up ad the moon blonde woman in a simple, long sleeved, floor length, pale blue dress. Quickly her brought her over to Ella. A goblin ran in with the wished away infant.

"Sire, what do we do with it," the goblin seemed confused by the unusual situation.

Jareth looked at the baby and immediately shooed the creature out into the hall, "There is already one sick child here. Get that baby out of the room before he catches it too. He's crying like he's hungry. Get a bottle of milk and feed him."

"Yes Sire," the small servant bowed quickly and ran in the direction of the kitchens.

He returned to his daughter's room to see the woman placing her hand on Ella's forehead and closing her eyes. A blue mist flowed from her hand to surround the girl. Toby stood up looking nervous. Jareth held up a hand to calm him.

"You said," the teen tried to protest but Jareth cut him off.

"It depends on the spell and how it works. Teleporting pulls the molecules apart and reassembles them elsewhere. To do that would be to confuse her immune system. This morning I refrained from stopping her stomach ache because it cuts of the nerves that sense pain but also the nerves that control involuntary function in that area. She would not have been able to digest her food. What Ezmerilda is doing is sensing the state and activity of Ella's systems one by one. Nothing is cut off or interrupted. This technique is safe," the king explained.

"Autonomic nervous system is fully functional. All involuntary functions are being performed normally," Ezmerilda spoke clearly then paused, "Central nervous system has shut down all voluntary function. She is in a coma," another pause, "Peripheral nervous system is not functional at this point in time. She can not feel what is happening to her."

"One system down. Eleven to go," Jareth muttered.

"Lymphatic system is working overtime. Lymph nodes are producing and releasing white blood cells at an accelerated rate," Ezmerilda continued.

"That's good. Her body is fighting back," Toby stated and calmed a little.

"Digestive system is empty accept for her bladder. Since she can't eat she can't gain nutrients from it. Necessary nutrients will have to be administered through alternative methods," the woman nodded to the boy's observation.

"Reproductive system is not fully developed yet. She is still at least a year or two from menstruation. Her ovum are in little to no danger," Toby couldn't see where that check was necessary but decided it was best not to question her, "Respiratory system is functioning normally. All necessary molecules are being passed to and from her blood without issue."

"That's five. Seven left," Jareth seemed to take some comfort in counting the systems.

"Circulatory system working at rested speed. Heart rate is at the level of deep sleep. All nutrients and wastes are being distributed to the correct places," Ezmerilda was starting to look strained.

"Alright that's good," Toby was trying to calm himself by vocally confirming any good news he heard.

"Skeletal system is fully in tact. All bones are uninjured and resting properly in their joints," a moment passed before Ezmerilda flinched, "Goodness, what has happened to this girl. There are patches of blood layered throughout her muscular system. It's as though she has been beaten."

"How is that possible," Jareth demanded, "I examined her myself before. There were no bruises."

"Patience my brother let me finish. Integumentary system is unmarred aside from a few old scars. Her pores are open to release sweat. Excretory system is releasing a significant amount of waste as sweat to try and counteract the fever. At this rate she'll become very dehydrated within three hours. Liquids will have to be administered into her systems by alternative methods," Toby sat back down and cried quietly.

"Endocrine system is highly active. Hormones are being sent through her system to activate and maintain defense against the attack," Ezmerilda was looking weak now.

"One left," Jareth muttered.

"Immune system is fighting at full strength. It knows there is a virus spreading and it's trying to kill it," she drew her power back and relaxed.

"Now what? We know her state. What do we do about it," Toby was trying his best to keep calm so he could help.

"We discuss each system and what to do about it," Jareth answered.

"We can't do much about her nervous system. I'll keep checking and if anything changes with it we'll decide what to do from there," Ezmerilda began, "Her lymphatic system is doing it's job. We won't have to worry about that unless I sense a change in her. Since her digestive system is useless without voluntary function you'll have to lend her some nutrients from yourself for now Jareth," she looked meaningfully at her brother.

He nodded and took Ella's hand. Carefully he directed his magic to send nutrients from himself to her blood.

"You'll have to reopen the trade routes with our brother," she spoke calmly.

He gave her an angry look, "Why?"

"Malachai's kingdom is the only in the Underground to advance with the aboveground. He can provide us with what we need to help her. You can only keep this up for so long. Eventually you will run out and die. Then so will she," Ezmerilda explained in a pleading voice.

"If the trade routes are opened they stay open. Closing them again would spark a war. We can't deal with that," he declined.

"Is it worth your life and hers to keep the trade routes closed," she spat at him.

"Our resources are few. He'll expect too much in return," he tried to reason.

"Then make a deal with him in exchange for the supplies we need. Please Jareth, one route. Just open one route for her. She needs this medicine. As I recall Malachai is not unreasonable when it comes to family," she countered.

There was a moment of silence as Jareth endured an internal battle to make his decision, "One route. When we are finished deciding what is needed send a list with our fastest messenger to open the quickest route and have him deliver the list to our brother. I would like to request an immediate audience with him here to discuss an agreement," he gave in.

"Thank you for her sake," she summoned a quill and parchment and began writing the medicines and equipment they needed, "until she wakes up activity in developing her reproductive system will waste energy. I would like to send for some herbal medicines to temporarily stop the development of the organs."

"If you think it'll help. Also add to the list something to keep her powers sealed until she wakes while we're on the subject of energy reservation," he nodded.

"I could have a small shipment of martrine herbs sent with the messenger. Malachai's scientists can make it into an intravenal medicine for her," she suggested.

"Good. What next," he looked at his daughter. So small. So helpless.

"Her respiratory system is fine but I feel I should send for emergency equipment in case that changes," she wanted to think ahead a little, "Same for her circulatory system."

He nodded his consent and waited for her to continue.

"Skeletal system needs no help right now. Her muscular system will heal those bruises on it's own. Her magic probably hid them as ours does with us. They will be visible once her magic is kept bound. I'll send for the necessary liquids to keep her hydrated. For now that's your job. I'll have a goblin bring in plenty of fluids to keep you and Ella hydrated," she kept writing.

He concentrated a little more and her body absorbed liquid from him.

"Her hormones are being produced well enough for now. I would like to send for some in case that changes,' he nodded and she continued, "There isn't much we can do for her immune system. Any attempt to give her more white blood cells will only cause her existing cells to fight the new cells," she concluded.

"Why did her central nervous system shut down," Toby asked.

"Her mind went into shock. She couldn't handle illness and change of environment all at once. Her brain is trying to deal with one thing at a time. If we can keep her alive until her body can destroy the flu virus chances are that she will wake up not long after her body stabilizes," she explained, "Her body is at war though. How long it will take is indefinite. Could be days, weeks, months, or even years. Let's just hope it doesn't take that long."

"Why is she so sick. If it's just the flu it shouldn't be this hard for her to fight it," Jareth had seen many children catch the flu before but none had gotten this ill from it.

"I'm not sure," she looked at Toby, "Do you recall much from her infancy?"

He nodded.

"How was she fed," she inquired.

"Baby formula from a bottle. Sarah had wanted to breast feed her but she died when Ella was born," he answered shakily.

"We don't use baby formula in the Underground. If the biological Mother can not breast feed we find a wet nurse who can. Breast milk contains immunoglobulins, an immune defense passed from Mother to child. All illnesses her Mother's body had learned to recognize and kill would have been unable to harm Ella. She would only have gotten contagiously sick by a disease her Mother had never encountered or a mutated strain of a disease. She still would have gotten the flu if she had been breast fed but it would have been easier to fight off because of the similarities between the new strain and the old strain," suddenly Toby wished he'd paid more attention in science class. This was getting hard to understand, "On top of that her powers have been treated by others as a bad thing. Due to past ridicule her subconscious may be less willing to utilize her strengths by fighting with magic as well. Then there is the half-breed factor."

"Half-breed factor," now Toby was really confused.

"Those with impure blood are called half-breeds. For unknown reasons this causes them to be more easily effected by illness. Ella is in truth one half human, seven sixteenths sorceral being, and one sixteenth goblin. Each creature fights illness differently so there is a clash of methods and energy distribution," Ezmerilda explained.

"How do goblins fight illness," Toby asked.

"They drink beers and wines to burn the virus out," was the simple reply/

"That makes sense," Jareth sighed sadly. Would Sarah's untimely death ever stop causing her family to suffer?

"I'll send this list along with your orders and the herbs. While I'm gone have the human draw a cold bath. We need to get that fever down," she stood and left before Toby could complain about being called 'the human' rather than by his name.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: I hope you like this story so far. Remember I update faster when I get reviews.**


	7. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: Language alert. And yes I am updating earlier than usual. I figured since it's my birthday I should give my readers, however few I have, a little treat. Happy Halloween.**

**Ch6. Desperate Measures**

It had been two weeks since the message had been sent. Still they waited. Little had changed. Jareth never left Ella's side. Both Father and daughter were slowly becoming malnourished. The king's stomach could not hold enough to feed the both of them and if he tried to force it he would just cause all of it to come back up. Ezmerilda was slowly weakening for lack of rest. She checked on Ella every hour and got little to no sleep. Toby was always on the move; bringing food and water for Jareth, helping to bathe Ella in vain attempts to bring down her fever, and trying to help Ezmerilda maintain her energy. Today something happened.

"Uh-oh," she said one time when she was checking on Ella.

Jareth was immediately irritated, "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"I had been hoping to fix the malnutrition issue before this could happen. The damn thing is mutating," she replied.

"What do you mean it's mutating," he ground his teeth.

"She's malnourished Jareth. The virus is able to mutate. It could become fatally dangerous. We have no idea what we're up against," she was getting irritated now.

"Can we stop it," he asked.

She gave him an annoyed look, "not without our brother's supplies.

"Why do you look like you're blaming me," his eyes narrowed.

"Because if you had paid more attention to our brother instead of being overprotective of your sister's he'd be here by now," she yelled.

"Excuse me. How was I supposed to know I would need his help," he shouted back.

"Mother warned you that you might need our brother someday so you should try to be friends with him but as usual you didn't listen," she practically screamed.

Toby stepped between the two of them, "Stop it. Both of you. Wasting your energy by fighting each other won't help Ella. We need to stay calm. Waiting is hard but we must have faith that Malachai will come. If we don't then we'll be giving up on her."

The siblings looked at Toby then the little girl. Jareth's eyes welled up with tears. Ezmerilda turned and walked towards the door. Jareth looked up at her retreating form.

"Where are you going," he asked sadly.

She stopped at the door, "To fix this. That little girl is going to die if Malachai doesn't get his ass over here with those supplies. I'll have Alessa take over for me here," she left still particularly pissed off.

Soon after a young woman, also blonde, with her hair braided down her back and pale blue eyes came in to check on Ella. Jareth introduced her as Alessa, his twin sister, and she began with the same method Ezmerilda had used to check on the poor child. It was when she began speaking her observations that Toby realized she was deaf. Her words came out a little messed up. He'd heard this before during a sign language course. A boy in his class had been born deaf. He'd only ever learned to talk by watching people's mouths. The letters with similar lip movements got a little mixed up. Alessa had been deaf before she could talk.

"She got very sick when we were babies. She healed but the fever burned out her hearing," Jareth said after she'd left.

He was watching Ella with a worried look. Toby now understood why Alessa had never been in here to take some of the pressure off Ezmerilda. Letting in a reminder of this past experience would mean Jareth had to the possibility of his daughter waking up deaf.

"We should give her a bath," the teen suggested and received a questioning look, "To slow the fever."

Jareth shook his head, "Any more ice-baths will do more harm than good. Her magic is shielding her from the cold and taking up energy. I am too weak right now to block her from doing this."

"Well is there anything else we can do to help her," Toby asked.

"I could absorb some of her body heat. It would take up energy but not as much as blocking her powers," was the contemplating reply.

"How long can you keep that up?"

"Several hours but not long enough for my sister to reach Malachai's kingdom before her body figures out what I'm doing and raises the fever higher to counteract me. I'll need you to have a goblin send an urgent message to the Kingdom of Ice. Have King Leod send a snow sprite to the castle beyond the goblin city. Tell him that the princess has a high fever," the king instructed.

Toby immediately did as he was told then lent some of his energy to help Ella.

"It shouldn't take too long. The Kingdom of Ice is only two hours away on horseback and Leod is an old friend of mine. He won't hesitate to send help," Jareth spoke with full confidence.

"Do you really think the sprite can help her," Toby asked.

"Sprites are good with handling illness. Each one can deal with a different aspect. Snow sprites can cool fevers from the inside out," the man explained.

"No magic shield," the teen inquired.

"Sprite magic can shift and disguise itself as another beings energy. Her powers won't be able to tell that her defense techniques are being toyed with," was the simple reply.

An hour later when Alessa returned Ella's fever had dropped half a degree to 104.3. This was at least progress. Alessa smiled and informed them that her sensory nervous system was trying to wake. If she kept making progress she may soon be able to hear them.

A few hours later a goblin came in, "You Majesty. Princess Allorah of the Kingdom of Ice is here to assist."

Toby watched as a young woman who appeared to be about his age entered the room. Her skin and hair were white as snow and her eyes, with a cat-like pupil, were ice blue. Her gown matched the color in her eyes and shimmered like fresh snow in the sunlight. Her wings appeared like sheets of ice with patterns of swirling wind visible just below the surface. She bowed to Jareth respectfully.

"Rise Princess. My daughter is here on the bed. You may begin as soon as you're ready," Jareth instructed kindly.

She stood and went to the child's side. She leaned over Ella and blew on her face. A light wisp of snowflakes flew from the sprite's mouth and into the small girl's air passages through her nose and mouth.

"The connection is made," she stood back up, "Where may I lay down?"

"There is a couch by the fireplace," the king suggested.

She winced at the word fire but nodded when she saw that none was lit. She laid down and closed her eyes. A light glow came over Ella like the mist of a blizzard. The wind however did not seem to disturb it's surroundings.

"What is she doing," Toby asked.

"Sprites have to take three steps to use their power on another. Step one is to make a connection. Some of their magic must be manifested and enter the other's body," the elder began to explain.

"The snow," the teen stated.

"Yes, then step two is to synchronize the sprite magic with that of the other person. To do this she must go into a trance and familiarize herself with Ella's magic," the man replied.

"I see. So what's step three," the boy inquired.

Jareth looked at Toby briefly then looked back at Ella, "Manipulation of magic. She will manipulate Ella's powers from the inside out so she won't be harmed by it. Once Ella's body is at her usual healthy temperature she'll stop pushing and maintain it."

Toby nodded in understanding. With any luck Ella's body would be more successful in fighting the virus without her fever burning out her white blood cells.

**TBC…**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have another minute of free time feel free to review. Remember that get's me to update faster and is very appreciated.**


	8. Messenger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I told you I update faster with reviews and I got one for the last chapter within 24 hours of posting it so here's the next one. (As far as reviews go I just want to know that people are still reading and if they feel like telling me what they think.)**

**Ch7. Messenger**

Ezmerilda rode hard and fast through day and night to reach the kingdom of Mundite. She arrived midmorning on the third day. She was greeted at the gate by and old friend.

"Lady Ezmerilda. I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. The kingdom has been in a state of unrest since a messenger arrived for the king a little over a week ago. His Majesty is quite put out," he said as she dismounted.

"That's what I'm here about. I'm in a hurry so I must request an immediate audience with my brother," she walked the tired horse to the stables just within the gates of the main city.

"My Lady please, King Malachai is angry enough as it is. Don't anger him more. Surely whatever it is can wait until he is calmer," he begged.

"My niece is dieing Sebastian. Yes, Jareth has a child of his own and she's sick. Without that medicine we will lose her. The queen is dead. There can be no other heir," the woman yelled.

The man was shocked, "The lady of the labyrinth is dead?"

Ezmerilda gave him a sad look, "She died giving birth to the new princess, Jarethella."

He nodded, "I'll drive you to the palace."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malachai was fuming about his younger brother's nerve whilst he worked his way through other important documents in his study when Ezmerilda entered without even giving a servant a chance to announce her.

"Sister, to what do I owe this unexpected visit," he looked up at her, trying to appear calm.

"Oh, cut the crap Malachai. You received my request for aid. As you have not answered I am here to inform you of the full detail as to why it was sent in hopes that you'll be swayed to help us," she jumped straight to the point.

"It is quite an extensive list. Trade for it will not be cheap," he pointed out.

"Jareth will ensure that you are satisfied with what you receive in return," she assured him.

"I know you care for your patients Ezmerilda but what makes you think Jareth will cooperate with a trade this large," he inquired.

"Because my patient is his daughter and all he has left of his late wife, Sarah. She died giving him a child a little over nine years ago and now without these medicines the child will die. If his protectiveness of Alessa and I is any indication then he will give anything to save her," she informed him.

He looked at her in surprise, "Surely you jest sister. The lady of the labyrinth has changed her mind?"

She held out a crystal, "See for yourself."

He took it and looked at the scene within. A blonde child lay motionless on a small bed. The blizzard-like wind that swirled around her indicated that a snow sprite was controlling her fever. The girl was thin and beginning to show signs of the shadow of death in her small features. Holding her hand was Jareth. He looked as though he were struggling not to cry. A mortal boy was serving him lunch. The boy looked stricken with grief as well. The girl breathed but other than that did not move. Jareth looked dreadful as well. Though he ate with no prompting from others he still looked ill nourished. This could only mean he was giving his nutrients to her. Malachai returned the crystal.

"I will accompany you with supplies back to the goblin city first thing in the morning. For now you need rest. You know where your room is here. I will have a servant wake you for dinner," his brown eyes locked on her blue ones for a moment.

"Thank you," she said relieved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ezmerilda stood by the truck watching the men load the supplies. She carefully ran through the list in her head. Everything Ella needed or may need was there.

"Ezmerilda," Sebastian ran up to her.

She turned towards his voice just as he drew her into a hug. They held each other tightly for a few moments and over his shoulder she could see Malachai pretending not to notice the exchange though she knew he did.

"I wish you would return when she is better. Why do you stay there when your heart is here," he whispered to her.

"Jareth is too protective he will not let me leave his kingdom to live somewhere else," she replied.

"I would protect you. I would keep you safe," he promised.

"I know you would but my brother trusts only himself," she reminded him.

He sighed in mournful acceptance, "I under stand…I love you."

"I love you two," she returned.

He pulled back enough to kiss her gently on the lips. She kissed back for a few moments before pulling away. She didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of his arms.

"Sister," Malachai said, "We're ready when you are."

She untangled herself from Sebastian's arms and got in the truck that was pulling the horse trailer with her stallion in it.

"You can leave the goblin realm you know," Malachai pulled himself up into the drivers seat.

She shook her head, "Jareth won't allow it. He only lets me leave when he knows I have to return."

"Then stand up to him. If you love Sebastian you owe him more effort than this," her brother suggested.

She sighed, "The only woman he ever listened to was Sarah and that's only because her words had the power to take her away from him."

He raised his eyebrows, "Once she became his wife that power would no longer have worked."

"She refused to marry him without a few promises. He was bound by his word to give her ten years to be ready to be his queen. He couldn't even check in with a crystal. That's why he didn't know about Ella until recently," she explained.

**TBC…**

**Author's note: What do you think? Who has questions? I might have an answer and also you might point out details I didn't notice were missing or made no sense which helps me improve on the story. Also updates come faster when I receive reviews.**


	9. Dreams and Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Main credit for the ideas of Ella's dreams goes to Charles on yahoo answers. Thank you for your help.**

**Author's Note: To those who are sad about Sarah's death maybe this will cheer you up. She is dead but not gone as you are about to read. Oh and Italic is dreams.**

**Ch8. Dreams and Death**

Jareth sat by Ella's side feeling weaker than ever. He'd all but given up. At this rate the two of them would only last to sometime that night. The sprite was helping but it wasn't enough. An hour ago he felt the magic of the underground calling his soul. If memory served correct that meant that unless something changed for the better soon he only had about twelve hours of energy left to share with her before they would both fade from this life.

Alessa came in to check for changes in Ella, "Her brain is active in a different way than it was before. These signals indicate REM sleep. She's dreaming."

"That's a good thing right," he asked.

"Her body is gaining enough headway on the virus to feel comfortable letting her experience dreaming so yes it is good," she replied, "Unfortunately unless that medicine is delivered before time runs out her fight will not be enough to save her."

"I know," he let a stray tear slip down his cheek.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ella looked around. The familiar setting brought her comfort. The sand was warm beneath her feet and felt like fine powder. To her right a beautiful ocean spread into the distance. To her left a wall of fire rose along the beach but she felt no danger from it._

_Smiling she reached into the fire. The flames danced playfully around her hand, never burning or hurting her in anyway. She felt heat spread through her hand and to the rest of her body. She felt happy and warm._

_As she walked along she sometimes felt too warm from the fire and wandered into the water to let it's cool and refreshing sensation replace the heat. When she felt too cold she went back to the fire._

"_Having fun," a female voice asked as she played in the water that somehow never got anything wet._

_She turned to the woman and smiled, laughing joyfully as she ran through the sand to hug the lady she'd seen here many times before. The dream became lucid as her Mother held her tightly for a few minutes._

"_Mommy, I'm sleeping," she pointed out._

_Sarah smiled, "I know. This is the only way I can talk to you."_

"_Mommy, what's wrong? I feel like you're sad," she stepped back and looked up at the ghost in confusion._

_Sarah sat down on the sand and held her arms out for Ella to sit on her lap, "I'm sad because your physical body is very sick right now. Your Daddy is trying to help you but there isn't much he can do without his brother's help. I love you two and I miss you both dearly but I don't want either of you to join me over here yet."_

_The child furrowed her brows, "Why would Daddy be joining you?"_

_Sarah thought for a moment about how to explain this to a nine year old, "Well, when a captain has trouble with his ship he'll do anything to keep it from sinking but a good captain always goes down with his ship. Your Daddy is the captain and you're his little ship. Trying to keep you alive is taking a lot out of him. If you die from this it will be because he ran out of energy to give you. He loves you so much. I want you to fight until the end."_

_Ella nodded, "Okay," she started crying and suddenly the ocean began to roar, flooding over both of them and leaving the child alone since Sarah could not remain in Ella's dream when she lost control of her magic._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sarah stood, unseen, in her daughter's room watching sadly as time passed slowly. Each minute felt like an hour in the painful silence. Jareth had set the clock to count down the time left for them. Little over seven hours were left now.

Finally Toby spoke up, "Would use of my energy help?"

Jareth looked weakly at his brother-in-law, "I need you to be alive in case we die. In the event of Ella's death I have named you next in line for the throne."

"That's not possible. Only your son or daughter can take the throne when you die," the teen pointed out.

"True, I did not sire you and a king or queen in the Underground can only adopt an heir prior to marriage. I did however know that Sarah was going to defeat me when one of my goblins informed me that she had gotten into my city. If she left me defeated and rejected my heart could never be given to another. As a failsafe I had my guards keep her busy long enough to do a blood ceremony to adopt you as my heir," the king explained.

"That doesn't count as legal. I'm not an orphan," Toby countered.

"Adopting a child and adopting an heir are two different things," the man started, "To adopt a child you are right. There can be no legal guardian in the Underground. As you sister, Sarah was your legal guardian here at the time. For adopting an heir the only condition is that the child be less than five years of age. As I recall you were barely old enough to talk. In fact during your time here the only time you said anything we could understand was when you called me 'Dada'."

Toby was shocked, "I said what now?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, "You were a baby. I had just fed and burped you. Your whole life Sarah had been your only babysitter. Of course you assumed we were related and 'Dada' was the only word you knew to call me by."

"And Sarah didn't have to consent to this blood ceremony?"

"Actually she indirectly consented the moment she wished you away."

"Then why do you even care about Ella?"

Sarah's jaw dropped to the floor as Jareth's eyebrows raised to his hairline, "I may be a tyrant as a king. I will admit I can be cruel and my generosity more often than not comes across as malice to others but I have a heart Toby and it did not die with my wife as explanations of the Underground magic would suggest."

"Further explanation would be…"

"My heart and Sarah's heart are bound to each other. Even in death our hearts live on because love is never ending. Once it exists it can not die. What I love Sarah loves and what Sarah loves I love. Therefore as long as one of us loves Ella unconditionally we both do."

"Stop that," Toby demanded.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking about Sarah like she's here. She is dead. I know that's hard for you to grasp but she's dead. She isn't here," he yelled as tears slid down his cheeks.

Sarah sighed sadly at this, "Oh Toby, I wish you could hear me."

"I understand that she is dead but that doesn't mean she is gone. Her spirit will linger till I join her. Even then our love will remain a part of the Underground."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Throughout our histories it has been proven among royals and peasants that two hearts once bound by our magic can not be severed. So long as one of the two is alive and the other dead those who know of the death and accept the lingering presence leave the door to their dreams open to the lingering entity. For all we know she may have spoken to Ella before."

"She wouldn't have been able to speak to you though. You didn't know she was dead," Toby realized.

Sarah crossed her arms and contemplated all she had just heard, "Wow, being royalty down here is complicated. I'm getting exhausted just watching this."

"Life is complicated dear. Whether you live in the Aboveground or in the Underground it's always complicated," a female spirit flashed in next to the late goblin queen.

Said queen sighed, "I know Mom. I know," she looked sadly at her ill child. She didn't want her to die but at the same time she wanted to protect her from the difficult ways of the living world.

**TBC…**

**Author's note: Okay what did you all think? I like what I've written but if there is some constructive criticism or questions anyone has I'd like to hear it.**


	10. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Again credit for the general ideas of Ella's dreams goes to Charles at yahoo answers.**

**Author's note: Getting updates for this story coming in much faster now thanks to my reviewers. I hope you will all continue to let me know what you think. Even the smallest comments can help me make this story even better.**

**Ch 9. Broken Dreams**

Ezmerilda and Malachai rushed to Ella's room, "Are we too late," the sister asked.

Toby looked up with relief, "You made it with three hours to spare."

Malachai nodded and motioned to the servant that had followed them in, "Get everything set up. Jareth won't want to leave his daughter's side. This bed isn't big enough. We need to get them to the royal suite."

Suddenly the room was full of motion. Ella was moved onto a gurney, her Father still clinging to her hand. An iv was attached to her arm, injecting various liquids from several hanging bags.

Ezmerilda placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder, "It's okay Jareth. She's getting the medicine. You can let go now."

Jareth released the child's hand and allowed himself to be helped into a wheel chair. On the way to his room, for the first time since Ella fell ill, he let himself fall into a deep enough sleep to dream. Sarah smiled and, finally able to enter his mind, slipped into her husband's dreams.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Jareth wandered the island that represented his inner magic. The sand once soft now clumped together like clay. The water was still and looked more like mud than a glistening ocean. The volcano, once highly active, was now dormant. The air itself was too heavy and felt too thick in his lungs. It saddened him to see what the recent tragedies in his life were doing to him. His sorceral realm was all but dead with the combination of his pain from losing Sarah and all the trouble he had to go through in helping keep Ella alive._

"_Don't be sad Jareth," he heard her behind him and turned to face her._

"_Why shouldn't I be? I failed to protect you and now I'm failing to protect Ella," he said sadly._

_Sarah shook her head, "No, you couldn't have saved me. Anything you could have done would have stopped Ella from being born and you have saved her. Your siblings and my brother are doing all they can for her. You kept her alive this long and that's enough for the medicine to work."_

"_You may be right but still, I can't do this alone," he hated admitting weakness but he had never felt more helpless than he did now._

_She approached him and gave him a hug, "You're not alone. You have Toby and your siblings and you still have me."_

_He hugged back, "What if I screw up. Raising a child is very different than babysitting for thirteen hours."_

_She pulled back to look him in the eye, "Nobody is perfect. I have no doubt that you will make mistakes but there is no way you could do worse for her than my Father and step-Mother have unless you actually try to."_

"_I don't ever want her to resent me," a tear slid down his cheek._

"_She won't. I'll help you. I can enter your dreams and I can enter hers and I'm always watching. If there's ever a problem I'll try to help you work it out," she assured him._

_He sighed, "How do parents do this Sarah?"_

_She smiled, "Just take it one day at a time. For a healthy relationship of any kind there should be at least five positive interactions for every negative one."_

_He thought for a moment, "That leaves a lot of grey area. What if she's upset and I'm comforting her?"_

_Sarah laughed, "That's a positive interaction. You're showing her that you care when you do that. The situation doesn't decide if the interaction is positive or negative. It's how you and Ella choose to treat each other."_

"_And if I ever have to punish her? How do we work that out," he hated the idea but knew it was highly possible._

_She put her arm around his waist to make him walk with her, "I'll make sure she knows that you only punish her because you love her and want her to learn from her mistakes and I'll let you know if I think you're overdoing it a bit."_

"_That would probably be every time if Ezmerilda's observations of me mean anything," he looked away not wanting to admit that he was indeed too harsh most of the time._

_She rethought her strategy, "Then send her to her room for a nap and you take one too. I'll discuss the situation with each of you and you and I will decide her punishment together."_

"_You think that'll work," he asked hopefully._

_She gave a sigh of amusement, "Well, at the very least it will give you time to settle your temper and think responsibly about how best to use punishment to teach her instead of hurt her. Trust in me. Trust in this. Trust in us."_

_He thought about that and smiled, "That sounds good. This way we can raise her together. I just feel bad that we'll have to talk in this horrid environment."_

"_Your not in the best health. This place reflects that. As you get better so will this island," she kissed his cheek._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ella hovered in the sky, a broom beneath her. The clouds around her grew dark as she looked down on the town of her birth, the home of her tormenters. Lightening flashed all around her and struck the buildings below. She smiled to herself as each place that was struck caught fire. Screams filled the air as those that had hurt her tried to escape the flames._

_Panic set in as she realized she was losing control. The lightening began to act on it's own. She tried to fly away from the storm but there was lightening everywhere. Just as she realized she was trapped a flash of light filled her vision. Agony burst through her eyes and her head as she plummeted towards the ground._

_After falling for what seemed to the nine year old like hours she landed rather abruptly in water. Suddenly able to see again she found she was in the ocean near her beach. She swam back to shore and laid on the sand. Thinking about what just happened she started crying. She knew it was just a dream but did she really have the potential to be that wicked? The idea scared her. She did hate those people for hurting her but she didn't want to kill them. Well, maybe her grandmother but not the other children. There was a difference between being a bully and being a…well, Ella knew there was a word for women with nasty personalities like Grandma Irene but she didn't know what it was although she did know that she certainly wasn't allowed to say it if she ever did learn it._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Jareth paused their walking and looked at Sarah, "I may be weak darling but I can still control my own dreams," as he spoke the island faded to darkness and as light returned she found them in the enchanted ballroom._

"_Jareth, this is my dream," she pointed out looking down at the gown she'd worn that night._

_He nodded, "Indeed but ever since I had Hoggle give you that peach any dreams you had in the labyrinth could become my dreams as well if I let them."_

_Her eyes widened as the pieces clicked together in her head one by one, "I wasn't imagining it. You were really there."_

_He took her hand and pulled her to him, "Yes Sarah. I was there."_

_She let him pull her around the empty dance floor, "Why did you make it so hard to get to you?"_

_The corner of his mouth twitched in the echo of a smile, "I was nervous. I knew that if we danced in the faerie ring you'd unknowingly dreamt up as I sang the song of the goblin city royal family I'd be admitting that you had a chance to win."_

_She nodded in slightly confused understanding, "Once I won you fell in love with me. Your magic wouldn't let you love anyone else."_

_He kissed her forehead, "Yes that's how it works. For me at least. I'm not sure about Ella. She's half human after all."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed, "Isn't falling in love a good thing? Why would you be nervous about that?"_

_He sighed, "I'd learned plenty about your stubbornness and what you thought about me on your way through the labyrinth. I knew you'd reject me."_

_She looked at the sadness in his eyes and for the first time she realized the effect her words had had on him that night, "I broke your heart."_

_He nodded, "You weren't ready but I had to try. In the end you made the best decision for me and the kingdom but I wonder if it was the best decision for you."_

_She laid her head on his chest, "The only friends I ever had I met in your labyrinth that day and I love you and Ella so what's best for you and her and the kingdom is what's best for me too."_

_He stopped dancing and stroked her cheek with one gloved hand, "Does she even know she's in a coma?"_

_Sarah nodded, "I should probably let her know that the two of you are going to be okay."_

_Now he did smile, "Yes, go. Make sure she knows how much we love her."_

_Again she nodded, "I will," she stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him, "I love you. Keep protecting her. Regardless of her past pain she's still innocent."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ella sat by the water hugging her knees. Tears streamed down her face. She was scared. At this point she just wanted to wake up. She knew that if she left this place while she was still asleep she might have another nightmare and she still couldn't control that either._

_Sarah appeared nearby and rushed with deep concern to her sobbing child's side, "Ella, baby what's the matter? Did I upset you that much before?"_

_She shook her head, "No Mommy, I just had a nightmare."_

_The woman hugged Ella and kissed her head gently, "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you tell me about it? Sometimes people feel better after they talk about things."_

_The princess nodded and told her Mother everything from her nightmare. When she was done she buried her face in her Mother's hair and continued crying. Sarah rubbed comforting circles on her daughter's back and resisted the urge to emit shushing noises. When a person needed to cry they needed to cry. If they were raised to feel like it wasn't okay to cry they'd always be stressed._

_Instead she kept repeating, "It's alright honey. Let it out. You're scared but you're safe now. You can cry."_

_After a while Ella finally settled down. She would have fallen asleep in her Mother's arms if that were possible but of course it wasn't since she was already asleep. She still felt exhausted though. From the nightmare, the crying, being sick, the sudden changes in her life, and the haunting memories she was exhausted._

_Sarah saw her opportunity to speak and hoped it would cheer her little girl up, "I have some good news for you. You and your Father are going to be okay."_

_The child pulled back to look at her Mother, "Are you sure," she sniffled and wiped at her eyes._

"_Yes," Sarah nodded, "Your Father's brother brought medicine that you don't have to be awake to take. Your Daddy doesn't have to use up his life energy to maintain your life anymore."_

_The girl smiled, "So what do we do now?"_

_Sarah smiled, glad that her baby was no longer upset, and gave Ella a gentle squeeze, "Now we wait. Your aunts and uncles will take care of you and Daddy and eventually when your body feels a bit better you'll wake up."_

**TBC…**

**Author's note: What did you all think? Does anyone have questions? I like answering questions. :D**


	11. The Sorceral Cortex

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Taking a break from dream world and getting back to reality here we learn a little more about the sorceral portion of Ella's anatomy. If anyone has questions please feel free to ask. There are no stupid questions. There are no stupid people. As long as you are not flat out mean in your reviews I will reply nicely even if just to say thank you for reviewing. :D Oh and the term Draconian is not meant in the same reference as having anything to do with the Athenian legislator Draco or his laws. This is something I made up.**

**Ch10. The Sorceral Cortex**

Jareth slowly opened his eyes. The familiar scent of his own room graced his nose. As usual the scented candles he had special ordered from his Draconian neighbors to the south were lit, filling the air with the scent of peaches and raspberries. It was no secret that he loved peaches but few in the underground knew that raspberries had been Sarah's favorite fruit. She had told him the night they conceived Ella as they laid on her bed for hours just talking.

"Ella," he croaked trying to sit up.

"Jareth you're awake," he heard Toby's voice and looked to his left to see the boy rushing towards him from where he'd just been sitting by the fireplace.

"I take it by your reaction I've been asleep for a while," he forced himself to speak though his throat felt like a barren desert.

Toby shrugged, "Two days doesn't seem like a long time to sleep anymore."

He nodded in understanding, "How is Ella doing?"

The teen suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Well, she's doing better but there's just one little uh…I don't know if I want to say complication."

Jareth tried to sit up on his elbows then noticed the IV in his arm and settled for scooting back and leaning on his pillow, "What is it?"

The boy sighed, "Her body is rejecting the martrine solution. We had to stop giving it to her."

The king shook his head, "That's impossible. Her powers should have been bound by those herbs."

"Ezmerilda said that she's sensing strong activity in the part of Ella's brain that controls her magic…"

"Her sorceral cortex," Jareth interrupted.

"Yes, that thing," Toby continued, "But she can't figure out what's happening. The magic is blocking her ability to see the sorceral cortex or the other part of the brain that it covers…"

"Visual cortex," he corrected the boy again.

"Thank you. On the brighter side of things the virus has all but disappeared," Toby finished.

"That's not a good thing Toby. For all we know the virus could be in the hidden area of her brain. If it is, her life is in grave danger," he shook his head sadly.

Toby narrowed his eyes, "That's not possible. Once a virus effects the body it spreads everywhere. This is the flu not cancer."

Jareth looked away from him and finally noticed Ella lying unconscious beside him, "It mutated in the Underground. Even an untraceable amount of dark magic lingering nearby could effect the result. It's not just the flu anymore," he took Ella's hand and concentrated, trying to learn through the link of teacher and student anything his sister may have missed.

"What is it," Toby asked anxiously when the man's eyes widened in shock and he released his daughter's hand looking like he had just seen a ghost.

The king turned his horrified gaze to the boy, "That's not just a flu anymore," Toby gave him a prompting look and he continued, "To put it in Aboveground terms it's like a carefully designed computer virus. Not only does it attack the system but it knows which part of the system to attack to bring it all down."

The teen let that sink in before responding, "I take it the sorceral cortex is an important part of her system."

The man took a deep breath to control his temper, after all Toby was still just learning this stuff, "Important is a bit of an understatement. Try more vital than her heart. If any damage is done to it she could die."

He was confused, "So we can't damage it but we feel perfectly safe blocking it off from the rest of her body with herbs."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Putting that part of her brain to sleep and damaging it are two different things. Think of the sorceral cortex as a pregnant Mother in a way. Though Ella can never be separated from it like a baby is removed from a womb it still a similar concept. Even though it may be put to sleep by herbs it still nourishes her at all times. On the other hand if anything goes wrong and the Mother is injured or killed it has a negative effect on the baby."

Toby's eyes teared up, "And the virus is attacking it."

He reached over and stroked his child's hair, "It's trying. She's fighting back. She has a bypass shield passing the virus to her visual cortex and a containment shield keeping it there. I just don't know how long she can maintain them."

"I don't understand. How does she know to do that," the boy looked at Ella in amazed shock.

The man raised his eyebrows, "She doesn't. She's figured out how to ask the Spirit of the Underground for help. The Spirit is controlling her magic for her and determining the best way to protect her," he sighed, "I feel so conflicted."

Toby pulled up a nearby chair and sat down, "What is causing you to feel like that?"

"Well, on the one hand I'm proud of her for how well she's handling this and on the other hand I'm scared for her life," now the Father's eyes were tearing up.

Toby's eyes lit up a little as an idea formed, "So these shields are holding the virus in her visual cortex. Is that all they work on?"

"The shields are targeting the virus. Everything else in her bloodstream is flowing normal as it should," a tear slipped down his too thin face.

"If they were properly manipulated could they target two things at once," Toby continued.

Jareth, realizing Toby was coming up with a plan, gave him an interested look, "Yes, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if her white blood cells were trapped with the virus she'd have a better chance," Toby's face fell as it dawned on him that he had no idea how to do that, "but she can't hear us to know to do that."

The king's eyes lit up as he thought about this, " I may not be strong enough right now to help her maintain her shields but I can manipulate them," he reached over and touched Ella's forehead, very carefully altering the shields to include her white blood cells as a target, "As far as I can tell she must have made a deal with him to protect her from the virus. That doesn't include destroying it which is why the shields didn't already target both virus and white blood cells. I only hope the sacrifice won't be too much to deal with."

Toby was confused again, "Sacrifice?"

"The Spirit makes deals of give and take. He helps with one thing but in the process removes another. As far as I know he has never taken something that a sorcerer can't live without but it's still annoying not knowing what he took," Jareth explained. Several minutes passed and when Jareth was finally satisfied that the shields were working he laid back down. In his condition even that small use of magic was exhausting.

Toby watched contently as the weak man went back to sleep, choosing not to worry about a sacrifice as long as Ella could survive without it. He sighed. His future was determined the day Sarah wished him away and now he had to get used to it. The idea of being king scared him but according to the books in the library on goblin realm government, second in line was to be royal advisor. More of a comfortable role to play but still it scared him.

**TBC…**

**AN: So what did you guys think? Any questions, concerns, comments?**


	12. Negotiating Price

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Again credit to Charles at Yahoo Answers for the ideas for Ella's dreams.**

**Author's Note: Getting really close to the end of this part of the story. I'm hoping you like it so far. I know I do. If you haven't done so yet you may read the prequel to this if you like. It's called ****If This Was a Movie****. Only two chapters. Not really much but it is an important part of the story.**

**Ch 11. Negotiating Price**

_The owl flew high above the trees. It was dark and she couldn't see as well as other owls did at night. That was probably because she wasn't a real owl. Just a little witch in her animal form._

_She was enjoying the gentle breeze when she heard an awful noise. Looking over her shoulder she saw two angry crows flying right at her. Somehow she felt she knew them. The faces of her grandparents crossed her mind. She wasn't sure how it could be them as they were mortal but she knew it was them. It just made sense to her without reason._

_As they chased her she wondered how they could see. Crows were daylight animals. They shouldn't be able to see at night. A quick glance at the sky showed no stars. Then she knew it was day. Something was wrong with her sight._

_A meow was heard from the ground and she swooped low, recognizing the call of her familiar. She sped past Yuki as the small Siamese tried to jump at the pursuing crows but missed. She tried circling around to the cat several times but to no avail. The crows stayed to high for the determined feline._

_Just when she feared she was on her own she saw three eagles joining the group. In her mind a vague recollection of eagles being a type of cavalry flashed and disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Recognition set in as it had with the crows. Her Father, her Mother, and her uncle had come to help her._

_As she moved to circle around to get the eagles between her and the crows the sun passed in front of her eyes. Suddenly everything looked white and her head throbbed. She couldn't see and felt a crow collide with her, scratching and tearing as she fell. The sensation of being clawed stopped as she morphed back into her human form and landed on what felt like sand._

_She tried to open her eyes but the pain was just too much. The injuries of the scratches still remained. She knew somehow that she needed to get to the water. Unable to see she crawled in a random direction. Suddenly her hand was in searing pain around the scratches. As long as she was hurt, her magic was too hard to control at her level of training. The fire hurt and she could feel blisters forming from the burns. She cried out and rolled away from the unseen flames._

_Changing direction she knew that if she moved away from the fire she would eventually find the water. It was hard and painful with the sand getting into open wounds and it felt like it took forever. Finally her burnt hand came in contact with the water and she felt it travel up her skin and heal her wounds before returning to the ocean. She blinked in relief to be able to see again._

_She stood and looked behind her at the thin trail of blood she'd left behind as she crawled. These nightmares felt too real and they were getting more and more dangerous. She knew now what the spirit had meant when he said that sorceral beings were one of the few whose dreams could damage the soul itself. The more real they felt, the more damage they could do and they were especially dangerous in times of illness. Shaking off her creeped out feeling, she turned her back on the blood trail and walked down the beach, only stopping when the blood could no longer be seen._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Malachai waited patiently for his brother to wake. His interest was drawn from the book he was reading as he saw the goblin king stir and sit up a little in his peripheral vision. Jareth sighed and struggled until he managed to sit up against the headboard.

"I'm hungry. Bring me my fruit," he ordered the goblin servant at the door.

The servant nodded and left the room. The elder brother marked his place in his book and set it aside. They watched each other in silence for a long moment before either one spoke.

"The medicines for your daughter are not easy to make. I will expect fair payment of course," Malachai finally said.

"What kind of payment do you ask for," Jareth asked calmly.

"I'll let you make the first offer," the Mundite king leaned his chin on his hand in a thoughtful manner.

Jareth glanced at his daughter and made his first offer, "Fifteen wished aways."

Malachai gave a small nod of approval, "A generous offer but I want Ezmerilda."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "You're joking."

Malachai gave him a serious look, "I think not. She's in love with a servant of mine. I intend to let them be together. You can keep the children if you wish but our sister's fate is not negotiable. She will come to Mundite with me."

The distressed parent looked sadly at his daughter and decided that he would sacrifice anything for her life, even the guarantee of his sister's safety, "The children and our sister. You may take her and go once Ella is healthy again."

"Very well. You may take your time on delivering the children. I know they are your most valuable resource and you have other allies to send them to as well," he stood and took his book before exiting the room.

Now alone with his child Jareth checked on her and was relieved that her shields still held strong. Her skin even felt less fevered. The servant returned with a bowl of fruit. The peach slices complimented the raspberries quite well in his opinion. To him this was more than fruit. It was the love between him and Sarah in a form he could still access while awake. This and the candles and Ella, whom he hoped would be safe soon.

**TBC…**

**AN: I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters but I hope you liked it anyway. Any questions? I'd be happy to answer. Comments are welcome. Constructive criticism will be considered of you have any.**


	13. Loss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes where it is due. Again a good portion of the credit for the ideas in Ella's dreams goes to Charles at Yahoo Answers. **

**Author's Note: Here is the last chapter and then there will be an Epilogue to complete this portion of the Magic Chronicles series and begin guiding us to the next portion. Please read and review. I will ask that you sign in when you review if you are not signed in already. You people get too comfortable being mean in guest reviews and I am tired of reading them. To those of you who are respectful in guest reviews I apologize for the inconvenience. I did receive a lot of constructive criticism in from a guest and I will reply to that after the epilogue. As always constructive criticism is at least considered and a response will always be given to explain why I did or did not apply it to my writing.**

**Ch12. Loss**

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep. Jareth was in his own bed by his daughter. Toby had taken the couch by the fireplace. The two healers slept soundly in the sitting room, just off the bedroom. Malachai had fallen asleep with a book in one of the chairs in said sitting room. Yuki slept curled into a ball at the end of the bed, as always staying close to her witch. Ella lay still, dreaming once again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_She felt weak. She was crawling down a road, unable to gather the strength to stand. Suddenly she heard a roar behind her. She looked back to see a horrible dragon chasing her. She crawled as fast as she could and stumbled each time she tried to get up and run. She felt like she was crawling too slow though the dragon never caught her._

_Switching tactics she changed into an owl and began picking up speed on her taloned feet before taking flight. Unfortunately the dragon could fly too. She flew as fast as she could and almost got eaten a few times but managed to avoid the dragon's sharp teeth. Pain coursed through her wing as she was hit with a blast of fire from the dragon._

_As she fell to the ground she felt herself change and land on all fours as a cat. She hit the ground running but soon realized she wasn't going anywhere. Looking back she noticed the giant troll holding her tail. The face of her grandmother again flashed into memory. Meanwhile the dragon was closing in. She let out a frightened yowl._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A broken scream escaped her throat as she sat up. She gasped and calmed down a little before realizing how dark it was. She couldn't see anything. Fearful of the dark she pulled her knees up to her chest to go into the fetal position and felt something tugging on her arm. She didn't know what it was so she pulled it off and threw it away from her. It felt like it bit her and she tried to back away from it only to feel something pulling on her head. She whimpered an pulled that off too.

Scrambling to get away from it she felt herself land on some kind of body. Now she let out a full out scream and tried to move away. Suddenly she felt arms around her trying to keep her still.

Toby dashed up off the couch at hearing the scream and grabbed Ella before the situation could sink in. He kept making shushing noises to try and calm her down. She struggled for a while and started crying when she found it was useless. Finally she settled enough to hear him.

"It's okay Ella. You're safe now. It's okay," he rocked her gently as she cried helplessly.

Alessa got a fire going in the fireplace. She and her sister waited off to the side in case they were needed.

"Where am I," Ella finally asked.

"You're in my room," Jareth spoke up, reaching out to tie a piece of material he had ripped from his shirt over the broken vein on her arm where she had pulled the IV out none too carefully, "You've been sleeping for a month."

"Why is it so dark," she whimpered.

Confused, Jareth waved his hand in front of her eyes. When she didn't react he turned to his sisters, "Alessa, something's wrong."

She instantly rushed over and began sensing for problems. A look of sorrow overtook her features, "Her visual cortex is destroyed. I see no way to repair it. The virus is gone from her systems completely and the shields are down."

Ella didn't fully understand that but she was old enough to try. Visual sounded like vision and Uncle Toby had often used that word when talking about eyesight. Was this lady with the strange voice trying to say she's blind?

"Am I ever gonna be able to see again," she clung to her uncle and turned her face away from the hand on her forehead.

"Not physically," her Father spoke gently, "But I can teach you to see with your magic. It won't be the same but it's better than nothing."

Regardless of her Father's promise she began crying anew. Toby rubbed her back and continued rocking her. It took much longer for her to settle down again.

"Ella," she turned her head just enough to let her Father know she was listening, "Do you want to learn?"

She nodded. He reached out to hold her but she flinched when his hands toughed her. Toby whispered to her that it was just her Father and she let herself be drawn into Jareth's embrace. The IV had been taken out of his arm a few days ago when Ezmerilda determined that he was strong enough to no longer need it.

"Does she still need the needle in her arm," he asked, looking directly at Alessa so she could read his lips.

She wanted to say it was best but the poor child looked so scared and helpless. Now that she was awake all it could do was help her recover faster and trying to put it back in would only scare her more. As long as she ate three healthy meals a day she didn't need it, "No, but she'll need to eat. Are you hungry little one?"

The child nodded and Alessa rushed off to get some food for her. She wept on her Father's chest as she did what Toby had taught her to do when something was hard to deal with. Just think of one good thing about the situation, cling to it and look for more. She was safe from those who tormented her. That was one. Her Father and uncle were here to protect her along with others so she had a loving family now. She also had a teacher who knew by experience how to control magic.

Soon Alessa returned, "Alright goblin princess," the deaf healer sat down and placed the bowl of fruit in her hands, "Your Father's favorite. Peach slices and raspberries."

Okay. Now she had food. Food was good. Food was nice. She liked food. Soon the bowl was empty and she yawned, cuddling into her Father's arms, wanting to sleep. Jareth handed Alessa the bowl and gently sang the child to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ella found herself back on the beach soon after she's drifted off. She knew soon she'd have to get used to being blind but right now she was tired and the blue water of her ocean was a welcome sight to her.

"Good morning Jarethella of the goblin realm," a familiar voice behind her echoed through the dream.

She turned around and smiled, "Hi Spirit. Am I safe now?"

The dark skinned figure nodded, "Yes, you've done very well. Your family and I are very proud of you."

"Thanks to you. I wouldn't have known what to do without your help," she walked over to him, slightly embarrassed by her lack of know how.

He smiled and knelt to her level, "Yes, but you had to choose to let me help or I could not have done so."

She cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"Your magic is tied to your free will. It may be capable of many things but only you can decide what it does. You needed to allow me to use your magic to help you fight," he explained.

She nodded. He held her hand as they walked and talked. Much of their conversation consisted of her getting used to the idea of blindness. She had known when he'd asked her to let him help that she would have to sacrifice something to save herself. He had told her. She just hadn't expected it to be her sight.

**TBC…**

**Author's note: Thank you to Souleater and AlphaProlix at Yahoo Answers for helping me decide how Ella would react to the machinery when she first woke up. Thank you to my readers for taking the time to enjoy my stories and thank you to the reviewers that bothered to sign their reviews. Questions always welcome.**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: This is it for this installment. I know I'm a bit late. Holidays got busy and I haven't had time to post. Again do not give me unsigned reviews. I like being able to message back and anonymous reviewers are too comfortable attacking me.**

**Epilogue**

Ella opened her eyes and realized that she was still being held in her Father's arms. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or even what time it was. She decided to wait for him to let her know. In the mean time, the amulet around his neck was fascinating. She may not be able to see it with her eyes but her sense of touch was heightened by the blindness. She was able to trace and imagine every detail with her hands.

It was a few minutes before he woke up and saw what she was doing, "Do you like it?"

She inclined her head slightly to show that she had heard him, then nodded, "I find it fascinating."

"It'll be yours someday," he stroked her hair gently.

"Really," the idea seemed to excite her. She could almost sense the magic within the strange metal.

"Yes, it is the seal of the goblin kingdom. The pendant was forged of a rare metal called rhysum when the royal bloodline of this kingdom first mixed with that of the sorceral beings," he told her.

She waited a few minutes and when he didn't continue she decided she didn't like silence while it was still so dark and thought of the best way to keep him talking, "Tell me the story Daddy."

He smiled and obliged. So her real training began that day as he told her the histories of the Underground kingdoms and territories. Each day as they recovered from the illness the young princess asked for another story to distract her from the illusion of darkness caused by her lack of sight and she soaked in every word, seeing it play back in her mind.

Soon he began telling her of Aboveground history, both human and magic. Her favorite was of the elves and the ancient crown of Bethmoora. The ending made her sad though. She felt like she could understand Prince Nuada's hatred for the humans and wished it hadn't ended with his death at the hand of his own twin sister, Princess Nuala. Still she asked to hear it once each day since the day she first heard it.

When they were both well enough Jareth began teaching her how to use her powers. For sight she learned four magical and very ancient techniques; aura seeking, magic tapping, object sensory, and habitatual mapping. She found these techniques to show her far more than physical sight ever could. She could see the true person, normally hidden by the face. She could feel magic around her and locate it's source and intentions. For the most part she could find her way around better than anyone else and could tell if her environment was clean or dirty as well as notice poison type substances around her. As a final test of her mastery of these abilities Jareth had her run the labyrinth at it's full strength with no time limit, which wouldn't have mattered as she didn't fall for any of his tricks and got to the castle in only two hours if that.

As promised, she was never punished out of anger. Her parent's arrangement went very well. Ella always remembered that she was loved by her family and the citizens of the kingdom she would someday rule. Like with all happily-ever-afters there were good days and bad but the family stuck together to get through all of them and that was what really mattered.

**The End…for now**

**Author's Note: If you enjoyed this be sure to check out the sequel, coming soon, entitled ****Sorceress in the Shadows**** and the prequel, out now, ****If this was a Movie**** about Sarah and Jareth. Also I am writing a prequel about Jareth's parents entitled ****The Test of the Labyrinth****. Heads up, ****Sorceress in the Shadows**** is a Labyrinth/Hellboy crossover so to better understand it you may like to familiarize yourself with the events of Hellboy II: The Golden Army. You don't have to if you don't want to but it might help.**

**Also: I received some constructive criticism from an anonymous reviewer and I would like to clear a few things up. Normally I would do this by messaging the reviewer rather than typing out an annoyingly long AN but seeing as the person was not signed in I have no other choice.**

**1. About the comment on Sarah's choice of her daughter's name. She was dying of blood loss and she wanted to leave a sign so Ella could recognize her Father when he came for her. Lack of blood to the brain plus difficult name to feminize equals a name that takes getting used to.**

**2. I capitalize Mother and Father out of respect for the titles. I would be shocked if no one had pointed that out. It's just how I write and I know it's not grammatically correct. It's just for my stories. I would never make that error on a college paper or anything like that.**

**3. About Toby's little rant earlier in the story about having to play daddy for Ella. Good point, I missed the 'drove' part in my writing. To clarify he should have said 'took'. That leaves the idea of him carrying her himself open as he would in fact have been too young to drive her to the hospital.**

**4. About Sarah's age. I do not own the book that explains that Sarah was 15 and they never said her age in the movie so I simply went with the age the actress was when filming began.**

**5. Concerning Ella's casual acceptance of Jareth as her Father. Later in the story it is revealed that Sarah had visited Ella regularly in her dreams. Is it so far fetched to think that she prepared her daughter for this night by telling her everything she knew about Jareth. Also consider that I never said how long she watched as an owl before making herself known. In that position (knowing the truth about Jareth and his reason for staying away and watching Uncle Toby yell at him first and listen to excuses later) I'd want to make him feel welcome too.**

**6. It's a fan fiction. It doesn't have to be 100% accurate to the original work. The movie said Jareth is the Goblin King but gave no proof of him being an actual goblin. He looked like a sorcerer to me. Keep in mind that race and title are not always tied together. Goblin King doesn't cancel out sorcerer.**

**7. Referring to Ella's temperature. My family considers anything above 99.9 to be a fever. Also, since I control the story, I decide how her anatomy differs from that of humans. As a half breed fever must be taken more seriously than with pure bloods. Any case where the immune system is weaker than it should be makes illness a more serious problem.**

**8. Irene is the name used in the manga for the step-mother. That's why it's 'floating around' like you said in your review. I actually have no idea where Karen came from.**

**9. As for Irene's behavior. She only cares about Toby. As long as she doesn't have to put up with magic she's fine. Also, she doesn't care enough about Ella to consider her real family or important.**

**I hope I cleared that up. Please sign in if you are going to review again so I don't have to make the AN longer than the chapter.**


End file.
